


Would Anyone Care?

by midge1



Series: they do not have some great mental health [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midge1/pseuds/midge1
Summary: would anyone really care, when he was gone? - the answer is yes(tw major character death, graphic violence, swearing/insults, manipulation, grief, dissociation)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: they do not have some great mental health [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Would Anyone Care?

He had no idea how everything had managed to get this far. There they were, standing face to face in the cramped cell, shouting their voices hoarse. One was desperately trying to gain back ground, to shift all of the crushing weight off his shoulders. The control he had started with had long since been stolen away. 

The other yelled ever louder, ravings of attachments and favors and false promises and lies. Of betrayals and deaths beyond measure. The voice echoed in memories of a log cabin out in the plains with the ever-present tang of gunpowder in the air. Scolding and reassurances blurred into one. 

But they were here now, in the stifling and far too small cell, shouting back into the face of the man who had twisted his thoughts around until they were twisted and barbed and sharp to the touch. 

He had come into the imposing vault what seemed like weeks ago. They had been stuck together all of that time in heavy and awkward silence. It had finally boiled over when Sam had broken the news of his longer stay, and that’s when it all went to shit. 

The older admin towered over him now, shadows falling across his face where a mask used to be. Tommy couldn’t hear a word the other was saying, just a loud roaring in his ears as he shouted back whatever words popped into his mouth. He tried not to think about the steps he kept taking backward. Or how he cowered away from the imposing figure. 

Instead he raised his voice impossibly louder and jabbed the prisoner in the shoulder in an attempt to get at least a little bit of breathing room. What he didn’t expect was the stinging on the side of his face as his head snapped to the side. He brought his hand to the tender area carefully and gazed up at the threatening man in front of him. 

“Would you just fucking listen?” The rest of the words were drowned out once again by the loud roaring in his ears. Some part of his brain must have been able to process what the other had said and managed to respond, but just as quickly he could feel the stinging on the other side of his face.

His eyes widened in disbelief before a fist hit him straight in the eye. A kick to his stomach. A boot with steadily increasing pressure on his back. The bones in his hand being crushed. 

He felt the fabric of his shirt collar bunching around the hand that dragged him up to eye level with his fellow prisoner. Dream’s eyes had narrowed into slits. The was almost a red spark in them if you looked close enough. 

“I was never going to use the revive book, you would come to me, begging and pleading, desperate for me to save your precious Tubbo, and I would say no, not unless you let me out-” The fear in his eyes only grew.

“Every time you come, you be a little bitch and complain, you call me manipulative, who exactly is the more manipulative one here? Because it definitely isn’t me-”

The clenched fist so dangerously close to his throat tightened with every poisonous line the madman spoke. Tommy could hear himself yelling back profanities, insults, but he couldn’t tell what they were. It was like watching the world through stained glass. He could only stare in horrified fascination. 

“If you can’t kill me, and I can kill you, what does that make me? Some kind of god? I’d think so.” With every word the man let loose he was shoved another step back. He was soon trapped against the wall, pinned by a glare and a hand wrapped around his throat. 

“If you’re so stubborn in not believing me, if you refuse to think that maybe I know what I’m talking about, _maybe I am right about Schlatt,_ if you keep turning my point away?” The deadly gleam in his eyes looked alien. Tommy’s flow of air had long since been cut off. Black spots started to appear in his vision. 

“Well then why don’t you go and see him yourself then.” That was the last thing he heard before he felt his head crack on smooth obsidian and then everything ceased. 

`TommyInnit was slain by Dream`

* * *

He melted into his brother’s arms, the embrace between them finally once again warm. 

* * *

Sam could only watch through the cameras, horrified at what he had just witnessed. Tommy’s body dissolved into wisps that normally signaled a respawn. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. That chance was Tommy’s last. 

He was gone. The kid was gone, and Dream had killed him. The prisoner turned to stare up at the lens of the camera. He knew Sam was watching. He grinned up at it as the red light reflected eerily in his eyes. 

Sam could only stumble out of his security room in disbelief and shock at what he had done. 

* * *

Tubbo and Ranboo were working on their hotel when they had seen the message. The platonic husbands had been exchanging banter with Jack about their rival hotels when the message had flashed across all of their screens. They sent each other looks of confusion. 

“Do you want to go check with the prison?” Tubbo suggested. “Might as well find out if something happened.” The other two shrugged in agreement and they all hurried their way over to the entranceway. Sam was slumped against one of the walls when they got there. He spoke up when they got close enough to hear him. 

“Tubbo…I couldn’t get there in time, I failed.” The three tilted their heads in confusion. “I didn’t think-I didn’t think Dream would actually kill him…”

“What do you mean?” Ranboo’s eyes were wide in fright. 

“I came to give them food, to check up on them, I was watching them, and then he actually did it. I can’t believe he did it…” The warden’s voice trailed off. 

Tubbo staggered backward. His mouth opened and closed rapidly, unable to form words. His head was sluggish from the shock. He managed to stumble into Ranboo’s arms behind him and he melted into his husband’s embrace. 

“That-can’t be right. You’re wrong. You have to be-this can’t be happening.” Tears were already streaking down his face. “You’re lying! You have to be.” Ranboo’s arms tightened around him. It couldn’t be real. The world swirled around him, colorless and numb. 

“Tubbo-I wish I was.” 

* * *

Jack stumbled back towards his house with a mix of emotions. He was supposed to feel happy, right? His enemy was gone. The person who had ruined his life was no more. So why did he feel so distraught? 

He let his mind flick back to the past. To simpler times. Back when good and evil were much more defined and the right side to choose was obvious. When the loudmouthed blond kid who could never stop moving was the light in all of their days. 

Back before wars and revolutions and power and governments. When they could just enjoy being around each other without the constant pressure that pushed everyone away. Back when there were no grudges to be held. 

At what point had Tommy become the enemy? Jack didn’t know. All he knew anymore was that hate and love were far closer than he thought, and that he had made oh so many mistakes that he could never now fix. 

* * *

Quackity knew something was up. Everything was too quiet, and Jack was being cagey. Not answering his questions directly. Something had changed. Something was _wrong._

He ended up having to draw his diamond sword and face Jack with a smirk on his face and cockiness at his side. He needed an answer. Surely whatever it was couldn’t be that bad? 

“Tommy…didn’t make it out of the prison.” Jack seemed resigned, unbothered by the sword aimed at his heart. 

“What?” 

“He and Dream got in a fight, and uh-I don’t know what happened but, he didn’t make it.” 

“What do you mean he didn’t make it, like-what do you mean?” 

“He fought Dream and he didn’t-he didn’t win.” Jack sighed at the look on Quackity’s face. 

“W-what?” His voice broke halfway through. The tip of his sword hit the path below them with a dull thud. “What do you mean?” 

“He’s uh, he’s dead Q. Dream took his last life.” Thunder shook the air around them as the rain plastered their hair to their foreheads. 

“What?” He asked again, softer and quieter. He didn’t seem to believe it. 

“…yeah” Jack responded. The rest of his words were tuned out in favor of static in Quackity’s ears. Was this actually happening? It couldn’t be real. Dream couldn’t have taken one of the only good things the server had left yet again. It just wasn’t possible. In the haze of his confusion he desperately grasped for anything he could to keep himself anchored on the ground. 

“Well, I guess it’s back to business, Jack.” 

* * *

Puffy was angry. She was furious and devastated and exhausted and still reeling from the news. Tommy? Dead? It seemed impossible. Sure, the kid had been stuck in prison with Dream, but he was supposed to get out. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This felt _wrong._

She stumbled along the main path with her shoulders slumped. She had failed again. Failed to keep the kids safe. It was what she was supposed to do, her purpose. But all she ever did was reach for them as they fell down, down, down. Past anywhere she could reach. 

She heard voices coming from the house built into the side of a hill. They sounded almost jubilant? And they were in Tommy’s old house? It couldn’t have been a coincidence. 

When she stomped through the door to find Bad, Ant, and Punz preparing for a party, she probably should’ve been less surprised. They had already tried to kill her on multiple occasions. There weren’t many more lines they could cross. But celebrating the death of a kid? Of Tommy? This was a whole new low. 

She blew up at them, kicking them out of what used to be Tommy’s house. She rushed to fix what they had ruined with tears running down her face. 

She should have been there, she should have been able to protect Tommy. He was just a kid. But now he was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

* * *

There was a knocking at his door late that night. He had been sitting near his fireplace, dozing off slightly when he heard the person at his door. He was immediately on guard. Nothing good came after sunset. Or even before it, normally. 

He strode over to the door warily. So many times this exact same thing had happened, and it had never turned out well. Not once. The chill of foreboding crept up his spine as he swung the door open. 

To his surprise, it was Phil. The man lived quite close and it was unlike him to be up this late at night. Technoblade furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he gestured for his old friend to come in. 

Something was wrong. Something was very, gravely wrong. The man’s shoulders were hunched, and he curled his wings around himself in something resembling a makeshift hug. Red ringed his eyes. The hat that was his most precious possession creased in the tight grip as it was clutched in his hands. 

The legendary Angel of Death stumbled forwards and managed to catch himself on the couch. Technoblade rushed over to his old friend to see what was wrong. He had only ever seen him shaken like this once before and had hoped to never see it again. 

“Phil, talk to me man-what happened? What’s going on?” Haunted eyes looked up at him with deep sorrow. It was strange, this amount of emotion. The man had spent hundreds of years conquering worlds and yet something here had hit him to his core. If this was Phil’s reaction to the news, he was apprehensive about what it could be. Before he could ask again, his friend started to speak. 

“Theseus isn’t coming back home, Techno.” His breath caught in his throat. The words were like knives to his chest. He watched, detached, as his old friend started crying tears of sorrow as the voices started their screaming. 

So that’s what some had been trying to tell him. More than the few who had already seemed to know were the vast majority who apparently didn’t. His head erupted into chaos and confusion as the shouts of the damned condensed into madness he couldn’t hope to control. He may have appeared haunted and cold to others but the mayhem within his skull was hard to think over. To process. 

The kid was gone? That was impossible. Tommy had been the bright spot of color in everybody’s lives that made them worth living. He couldn’t be _gone._

~~(He couldn’t lose his other brother as well)~~

* * *

Far off away, the egg hummed in satisfaction. A crack widened the tiniest bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so how yall doin? had to get this out before techno canon reaction and the tales this afternoon


End file.
